Kiss The Rain
by xShiroi-chan
Summary: -OneShot, Goku B'day fic- It’s Gokudera’s birthday, but he doesn’t want anyone to know, so how did a certain Rain Guardian find out? 8059 :D


**Kiss the Rain**

Shiroi: Hey guys! This is Shiroi here! :D Today (Or yesterday) is Gokudera-chan's Birthday!

Shana: Ugh… Isn't it a little late now?

Shiroi: Shut up!! It's still the 9th somewhere… I think…

Shana: Fine! This was Co-Written with Victoria and Celine… :D Love you guys!

Summary: It's Gokudera's birthday, but he doesn't want anyone to know, so how did a certain Rain Guardian find out?

Pairings: 8059 and mentions of others.

Rated: T

Spoilers: Err… Gokudera's Past… NOT MUCH ANYWAY!!

Warning: BoyxBoy love, OOC-ness…

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it is © Amano Akira-sama.

Writers:  
kUp0(dot)LUvs-Or4nG3 (http : / / www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(slash)u(slash)1884757/ )  
C00kies(dot)AND(dot)CreAm (http : / / www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(slash)u(slash)1956601/ )  
-xShiroi-chan (http : / / www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(slash)u(slash)1565093 / )

Message from Celine (Cookies-chan! LOL): R&R or you'll regret it. (Shiroi: Wow…)

Message from Victoria (Kupo-chan): Even I felt like kissing Goku-chan (And TSUNA) when writing. (Shiroi: O_o''' kay…? Shouldn't you be drawing?!)

Shiroi: Enjoy! :D

Note: I have NO idea where the title came from, it's by the two above... I think :D. The title doesn't link... At all... '

* * *

9th September

Today was Gokudera's birthday.

Like every year since he had run away from home, he really did not expect anyone to celebrate his birthday. Then again, he doubted anyone even knew when his birthday was, his Jyuudaime no less.

So that day, he went to school as per normal, pretended to quarrel with Yamamoto and Hibari (For going near his Tenth.) and following Tsuna around. He might behave like the normal Gokudera, but no, he wasn't happy or cheerful at all.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto! I'm going home now!" The tenth Vongola boss cried out, waving goodbye to the two boys and smiled his charismatic smile.

"Ah! Bye Tsuna!" Yamamoto said, cheerful as ever, waving his baseball bat around.

Gokudera, being the ever so loyal mafia 'right-hand man' he was, bowed in front of Tsuna.

"Jyuudaime! I am sorry I cannot walk you home! I fail as your right-hand man…"

"Gokudera-kun... It's okay, I can go home by myself. Bye Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, see you tomorrow!" Tsuna yelled out one last time as he ran down the street towards his home. The 'neglected' right-hand man stood in the middle of the street, depressed beyond belief.

"Gokudera, are you okay?" Yamamoto asked worriedly, staring at the Storm Guardian. The silver-haired Italian didn't reply.

Secretly, Yamamoto had learned from Reborn about Gokudera's birthday. Since they had gotten together a while ago, he had to think of something to celebrate the silver-haired boy's birthday. At first, he had thought of holding a surprise birthday party. But knowing Gokudera, he probably did not want Tsuna to freak out over his birthday. Gokudera didn't seem like the type of person who liked parties either.

With a sigh, Yamamoto pulled Gokudera close to him, giving the dynamite-user a humongous hug.

"Wha-Yamamoto, I'm okay," Gokudera blushed and assured the older boy. His own arms came up around the dark-haired boy's back.

Ever since they had gotten together, the 'I-hate-you-baseball-nut' thing was all an act to prevent other people from finding out about their relationship. They both had agreed that no one needed to know about them, at least, not yet. Though both of them knew that the Arcobaleno of the Yellow Pacifier would know somehow… Reborn was just good at this kind of thing.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you," Yamamoto said into Gokudera's ear. He pulled away from the younger boy and took his hand, pulling him along slightly.

"You know I don't like surprises…" Gokudera grumbled but followed nonetheless.

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he absentmindedly munched on his tuna salad onigiri, Gokudera wasn't like his normal self today, and the Decimo was worried. Since this morning, Gokudera hadn't really been acting like himself, Tsuna could see, and it worried him.

_-Flashback- _

"_Ohayou, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto!" Tsuna said cheerfully._

_Yamamoto grinned, "Ossu, Tsuna." _

_It was then Tsuna noticed that Gokudera wasn't really concentrating. "Gokudera-kun, what's wrong?" _

_The silver-haired Italian gasped and blushed, "Ohayou gozaimasu, Jyuudaime!" _

_He greeted in formal Japanese and it was Tsuna's turn to blush, "Uh well, morning… What's wrong, Gokudera-kun?" _

_The boy shook his head, "No – nothing is wrong, Jyuudaime! Let's go, or later Hibari come after us again." _

_Tsuna nodded. _

_-Flashback end-_

"Tsu-kun?" he snapped out of his daydream and almost jumped up 3 feet high when his mother's face appeared in front of him.

"Kaa-san, don't scare me like that!" Tsuna frowned and glared at his mother.

After returning from school, he had asked Reborn about Gokudera, but the infant refused to say anything. Frowning, he finished up his onigiri and stood up. "Thanks for the food." He then walked up to his room, ignoring his mother's cries. He then took out his cellphone and dialed a number.

"_Yes, Tsunayoshi?"_ the cool voice on the other end asked, Tsuna sighed and answered, "Kyouya, can you meet me at the school gate in ten minutes? I'm worried about Gokudera-kun."

"_Gokudera Hayato? Fine…"_ Hibari answered reluctantly and Tsuna nodded.

"Okay, see ya!"

"_Hn."_

* * *

"I'm home!" Yamamoto shouted as he entered the sushi place, Gokudera following behind him.

His father came up, grinning, "Yo Takeshi, Gokudera too!" Gokudera bowed, "Sorry for the intrusion." He greeted and the older waved it off.

"Right, up for some fat tuna, Gokudera?" Before the younger could reply, the Rain Guardian cut in, "Um, later. I need to give Gokudera something first." His father nodded, "Okay, sure."

"Let's go, Gokudera!" he grinned and Gokudera muttered something like, "Too cheerful for his own good," and followed him up.

When they were finally alone, Yamamoto pulled something out of his pocket. It was a silver couple ring that had a small lock-shaped piece of metal stuck to the top of it. The words '大好き(1)' were carved on the inside of the ring.

Yamamoto chuckled and took Gokudera's hand, slipping the ring onto his finger.

"See, I have one too," Yamamoto grinned, holding his hand out.

Gokudera blushed, "Baseball-idiot…" he blushed even harder when Yamamoto pecked him on the lips.

"Happy Birthday, Gokudera."

"How did you… I never told anyone about my birthday!" he exclaimed, and Yamamoto smirked, "I asked the kid, he and your sister told me everything."

"Aneki and Reborn-san did?" he asked, mouth agape. The katana user nodded.

"Gokudera… I'm sorry for what happened during your childhood." At this Gokudera grimaced and Yamamoto ran his hand through the silver locks, soothing and calming the boy down.

"But that doesn't mean that you can stop celebrating your birthday…" he continued. Gokudera frowned, "How much did they tell you?"

"Everything, Gokudera! We, or at least I, have the right to know." Gokudera looked down.

"Actually," he began, "I didn't want you guys to know at all… I wanted Jyuudaime to not worry and fuss over my birthday…"

Yamamoto frowned, "Tsuna will know. No matter what you hide, he cares for you, Gokudera. We all do."

* * *

Tsuna took a sip of his bottled tea; it had taken a large amount of effort for him to get out, but he succeeded anyway. He wondered slightly if Reborn had let him out on purpose. Well, whatever.

"Tsunayoshi." He turned to see his lover, and grinned, "Hey Kyouya!"

"You better have a good reason for calling me out here."

Tsuna nodded. "I do! Let's go find Gokudera-kun!"

"At this hour?"

"Yes…. He's been acting weird today, and I want to find out why."

"Tche, fine."

* * *

"Yamamoto…" Gokudera stared at the Rain Guardian with tears in his eyes. "Thank you…" Yamamoto grinned and Gokudera smiled. They were broke out of their trance when Yamamoto's father shouting downstairs.

"Takeshi, Gokudera! You two have guests!"

They glanced at each other. _Guests?_

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto?" Tsuna's voice came, and Gokudera tensed. What was Jyuudaime doing here, and 'guests'? Who did he come with?

They dashed downstairs to find Tsuna and Hibari standing in front of the doorway. Tsuna's eyes went wide. "Eh? Gokudera-kun? So you were here… We came to find Yamamoto so we could go get _you_! Bu-But why are you here?"

"Oh, it's Gokudera's birthday today!" the Italian gasped and glared at his lover, who was grinning, then turned back to his Jyuudaime.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you! I'm unfit to – " he was cut off by Tsuna laughing.

"It's alright, Gokudera-kun… Just… I know you're keeping something from me. Next time, I hope you'll share everything you need to, alright?" Tsuna smiled, while Hibari continued remaining quiet (Like he USUALLY does.-.-) .

Gokudera felt tears gathering in his eyes again.

"E-Eh?!Gokudera-kun! Why are you crying?!"

"Ma, ma, you're that touched by Tsuna's words, huh?"

"Shu-Shut up, baseball-nut."

"…"

-終わり; Owari-

* * *

1. 大好き – I like you (Usually when a boy uses it is 'I love you') SEME-ISH :D

Shiroi: That was... short... Well whatever... Okay, for this fic, Victoria is drawing fanart for it… I can't put the link here as it's not done yet… So the link will be on her profile :D!! I plan on drawing too… But not now, after I clear the school and homework first (;

Another thing, Love Chronicles will be updated... Soon... And the party fic will be up... Soon... -.-''' Argh... I HATE SCHOOL! ;X

Shana: Okay, we would like to wish Gokudera-chan a -late- happy birthday! 誕生日おめでとう！We all love you! :D

R&R PEOPLE!!


End file.
